Switch
by Doug2
Summary: Piper and Prue have to help Phoebe after her body is stolen and she ends up in jail. please review.


Switch

"Darryl, please come in," invited Piper one afternoon while she was about to leave for the club. Darryl looked a little more worried than usual.

"Hi, Piper. I have a strange request. Nothing supernatural this time. Just strange," sighedDarryl.

"Strange? That's our specialty! What can I do for you, Darryl?" asked Piper sweetly.

"The Twenty-third Precinct picked up a robbery suspect this morning. Clara Bingham. She allegedly walked into the Pacific Merchant's Bank, pulled out a gun and walked out with $8000. The police found her around the corner about twenty minutes later completely unconscious. She was very confused as they booked her. When the officers asked if she wanted a lawyer, she said that she wanted to talk to me. I spoke with her on the phone and she begged for me to bring you or Prue down to meet her. She refuses to talk to anyone until YOU speak to her," explained Darryl.

"UH, me? Why me? I certainly don't know any bank robbers. I never even heard of this person," replied Piper.

"I know it is a strange request, but would you please come down to help out the SFPD? Maybe she has a confession or MAYBE something more in your line. I don't know and I won't until she starts talking," said Darryl pleading with Piper.

"Ahhh. All right. Let me get my purse. I'll stop by on the way to the club," Piper said hesitantly.

"Great. Follow me!" said Darryl with a slight grin.

"Yea, but to where?" thought Piper while Darryl held the door for her.

Piper was escorted into a small visiting room and sat at a desk with a glass partition and a telephone on either side. A woman in her late thirties with dirty dark brown hair, dark eyes and rather plain features was brought to the other side of the partition. She looked very worried and then lit up like a firefly went she saw Piper. She raised her forehead and had the most infectious grin.

She picked up the phone, as Piper did likewise and exclaimed "Piper! Great! Am I glad to see you!"

"Excuse me. Um. Where have we met? I can't place the face!" Piper said rather stiffly.

"Hey, neither can I! It's me. Phoebe!" she said with pleading eyes.

"Wow. No. My sister is at school now. I don't know what your game is. Unless you have something to tell me that makes sense I have other business," said Piper as she began to hang up.

"No, Piper. It's really me. Something's happened to me!" said the other woman.

"It's nothing I can help you with. Goodbye," replied Piper as she tried to get up.

"WAIT! YOU'RE A WITCH!" she whispered.

"What? What did you say? That is known in certain circles," said Piper now getting nervous but listening carefully.

"Oh lord. Let's see. Secrets. When I was thirteen years old I told Grams that I had stomach cramps she and rushed me off to the emergency room. I faked the whole thing so you and Marty Lawson could be alone together. IN BED! Remember that. Piper?" the other woman said tilting her had forward like saying "Hey, come on!" in typical Phoebe fashion.

"Only Phoebe could know that! Or Marty or Prue. Scratch that. I never told Prue," said Piper shaking her head.

"Do you want more details? Piper, I'm in BIG trouble here!" said Phoebe leaning forward.

"PHOEBE! What happened?" cried Piper.

"That's the number one question of the day! Well, this morning I was heading for the Wicca store on the north end of Market, when I had a premonition. I saw the Pacific Merchant's Bank being robbed. It was just around the corner so I went to see. This woman Phoebe points to herself.> comes running out of the bank with a sack and a gun. I tried to stop her, but she knocked me out. One more belt than I have, I guess. When I come to these policemen are cuffing me. I was taken down here and interrogated. You can imagine my shock when I looked in the mirror with this face!" explained Phoebe.

"Didn't you tell them you were innocent?" asked Piper.

"Piper, they have pictures of this person robbing the bank! They aren't letting out their prime suspect. Besides, I don't want to end up in the psycho ward after telling that story. I'm in somebody else's body and if we can't fix it, I'm going to spend 20 to 30 at San Quentin!" said Phoebe very agitated.

"Settle down, Phoebes. We'll get you out of this..ah..body. I'll get Prue and we'll check the Book of "you know what,." reassured Piper.

"I'm worried that this isn't a demon thing. You might not find anything. AND if you don't find her..uh..me..uh..my body at all I'm like totally screwed and so are the CHARMED ONES!" concluded Phoebe.

"Right. OK. Sit tight," said Piper getting up.

"That's not funny from in here!" said Phoebe shaking her head.

"I'll be back, soon. Take care. Love, you!" said Piper.

"Thanks, Pipe. Love you too!" said Phoebes as she was escorted away.

"So what's her story?" asked Darryl.

"Your robbery suspect is still loose and that person in there is Phoebe. Somehow, she's been switched," said Piper.

"That is very hard to believe. But then after knowing you three, nothing is impossible. If that is Phoebe, there is no way they are going to release her," explained Darryl.

"I know. At least she's safe. Can't you put out an all points bulletin for Phoebe? She was a material witness, I guess," asked Piper.

"I can try. All of the real witnesses were in the bank. Phoebe obviously ran into her at some point. What's next?" asked Darryl.

"Prue and I will try and find her, too, using some of our tricks. So thank you, Darryl. Just keep our little sister safe and we'll help you find the real bank robber. Poor Phoebes!" sniffed Piper as she left the police station.

"Are you sure?" asked Prue as she stood in front of the Steinhart Aquarium taking pictures for a "415" magazine article.

"She knows things only Phoebe could know. Like my little rendezvous with Martin Lawson when I was fifteen. She kind of helped me with it," said Piper timidly.

"You and Martin Lawson? Never mind. So this woman robs a bank, steals Phoebe's BODY and takes off?" asked Prue astonished.

"And her powers, too. Phoebes currently can't sense a thing," said Piper throwing her hands up.

"Great! Our magical eyes are blind and the one person who knows the book and does our spell casting is sitting in jail!" said Prue exasperated.

"With a heavy sentence over her head, too," reminded Piper.

"Let me get these shots to the lab and we'll head for the Manor. At least this mess wasn't the results of a demon or Phoebe's own consequences. Come on Piper!" said a worried Prue throwing her bag over her soldier and headed for the car.

"Phoebe was wrong. We have six demons and seventeen magic thingies that could be it." said Piper finishing her notes from the Book of Shadows. And unless we find our "body snatcher," we haven't a KAW-LOO where to begin!" explained Piper closing the book.

"From what we know about demons, I doubt one of them was robbing a bank. So that leaves the magical tokens. And if I had just pulled off a robbery and thought I had completely gotten away with it, what would I do?" asked Prue hypothetically.

"Pay off all my debts?" shrugged Piper.

"WE would do that! She would be celebrating with a lot of loose cash!" said Prue lighting up.

"Ah, there are a lot of bars and lounges in this city, that is unless she LEFT the city." said Piper. "Maybe I can try Phoebe's little map and crystal trick. She's kind of tied up right now."

Out came the map and out came the crystal. Piper concentrated on Phoebe and it swung back and forth over the map. "How does she do it? Oops. I got a tug." explained Piper with excitement. It pulled left and right and then settled on...

" Mulberry Street. The 2300 block. That's a rough area," said Prue."We've handled worse. I'll contact Darryl, before we go down there.'

Piper and Prue walked down the street dressed in pizza delivery uniforms.

"I hate this disguise!" complained Prue.

"We need some reason to get into her apartment. We don't know which one it is," reminded Piper.

"Excuse me," said Piper to an older woman. We are looking for Clara Bingham's apartment." Do you know which it is?

"Buzz off!" she replied.

"Well, that was far from fruitful," said Piper timidly.

"Let's me try," said Prue holding up her finger. "Excuse me, sir. I am lost and I HAVE to get this delivered to Clara Bingham right away. Can you PLEASE tell me which apartment she is in?" said Prue smiling.

"Hey, mama. What's a foxy chicky like you panning around pies for?" said a young punk much too please with himself.

"Oh," said Prue trying to act dumb, "Just working my way through college! Clara Bingham, please."

"NEVER HEARD OF HER. AND since you got those pies there." said the young punk as his friends stood up and encircled Prue and Piper.

"Phoebe, where are you when we need you?" thought Piper.

"What would Phoebe do? Oh, yea."

"Prue, follow my lead!" she whispered.

Piper yelled "HIGH-YA." and tried kicking the first young punk. Prue lowered her head, concentrated and he flew back. Piper positioned herself in front of the next two guys who smirked at her. Piper swung again with her foot missing, but Prue sent both of them reeling backwards. The others started to run and Piper froze the last of one of them. When last one awoke he found himself on the ground with Piper over him.

"Clara Bingham?" she still asked nicely.

" Apartment 3B. But I haven't seen her. Honest!" he pleaded.

"Thank you," Piper said backing off. The punk took off like a scared rabbit.

"We make a good team. There are serious mortal kicking possibilities there," said Piper.

"Absolutely," agreed Prue.

"Working my way through college?" asked Piper amused.

"I didn't look like I was going to take pictures, Piper!" said Prue.

"I must have Phoebe show me that leg thingy you did," commented Piper cutely.

Up two flights of stairs to apartment 3B, they knocked and no one was home. Prue flicked her finger and the door swung open. The apartment was old, cramped and a mess. The furniture was garage sale rejects and the floor was covered with junk.

"Whoa! What a mess? Who could have done all of this?" asked Piper.

"We did!" said a voice behind them.

"Whoa!" cried Piper and "Whoosh!" went her hands.

Holding her head, Prue said, "Piper. Young just froze Darryl."

Whoosh!

"What happened?" Darryl asked puzzled.

"Ah, sorry! I froze you. I still panic from time to time," Said Piper sheepishly.

"Ah, that's OK. I think. So as you can see, the SFPD have already been through this place picking up evidence. I don't know what you expect to find," said Darryl.

"It looks like Clara did pack a suitcase before the police got here. No personal items left. What do we have here?" asked Prue picking up a newspaper.

"That's the local racing form. She must play the horses," said Darryl.

"And if she got a premonition from the paper?" said Piper as a light went off in her head.

"Then she probably went to the track to turn her $8000 into a fortune!" concluded Prue.

"But there are always consequences!" reminded Piper.

"Consequences?" asked Darryl.

"Contrary to what people might believe witches can't use their powers to help themselves. Things happens that negate or eliminate any gain," explained Prue.

"If we could that, we could control the world. And if you do try to do that you turn into a warlock. Which we don't want Clara to do," said Piper.

"So let's head to the track," said Darryl.

Whoosh!

"Sorry Darryl. Do we want to take a mortal policeman, again?" asked Piper.

Prue thought of Andy for a moment. "Phoebe has no active power. I think its safe," said Prue crossing her fingers.

Whoosh!

"Let's go!" said Prue.

"Did I miss something again?" Darryl puzzled.

"Forget about it! What about the pizza?" asked Piper.

"Leave it!" yelled Prue from the hall.

Piper went over, grabbed a slice and left. "Oh, that's good!" she exclaimed licking her fingers.

Back at the police station Phoebe was washing her hands. She looked in the mirror at an unfamiliar face. This woman was not the beauty that Phoebe sort of knew she was. And she must have been pushing forty. Phoebe pushed her hair back, stood up straight trying to fine something of Phoebe Halliwell. The woman in the mirror looked so morose that she didn't even have the twinkle in the eye that Phoebe always seemed to have. Phoebe dreaded the thought of years in prison paying for another person's crime. Tears came to her eyes and she fell down on the cot.

Prue, Phoebe and Darryl pushed there way through the crowd.

"I don't see her anywhere!" said Piper hopping up to see over everyone.

"Let me try." said Darryl who knock on the betting office door.

"Yea, what is it?" asked the supervisor.

"SFPD. Have you had any suspicious large winners this afternoon? More specifically, a young woman, 25, light brown hair betting large amounts of cash!" asked Darryl very official-like.

"No, Inspector. Our take has been very good today. No one fitting that, description. Sorry." he shrugged.

"No problem. Thank you for your time," he finished and turned to the sisters, "No luck. We should still look for her. The sixth race just ended," said Darryl looking at the toteboard..

They wandered through the crowds looking every which way. Piper heard it first.

"God damn this stupid parlor trick! It's not worth a bucket of warm spit," a familiar voice was heard in the corner. They saw their sister cursing and tearing up some betting tickets. Only it didn't act like her. She was dressed in a gaudy new moo-moo and was slumped over instead of standing up straight as usual.

"Prue!" yelled Piper pointing in the direction of the phony Phoebe.

Prue nodded and circled around to the left while Darryl and Piper came in from the right.

"Excuse me, Miss. SFPD. I'd like to ask you some questions," asked Darryl politely.

A look of terror came over her face. She pushed him away as Prue and Piper took after her. Darryl was right behind. Phoebe/Clara pushed her way through the crowds, but the crowd was getting heavier and she couldn't move as fast. Darryl reached her first and grabbed her. She kicked and screamed.

"Settle down, Miss Bingham. We want to take you in for questioning," said Darryl.

"Let me alone you lousy cop! You have the wrong person my name is Fifi Hallibell!" she cried.

"If you mean Phoebe Halliwell, she is in jail and YOU are going to make things right with her," demanded Prue.

"Who are you two?" Clara sneered at her.

"Just two sisters who love her. How do you do that trick anyway?" asked Piper.

"Like this!" Clara said as Phoebe's eyes glowed red. Piper felt woozy for a moment and Phoebe fainted. Piper suddenly looked ecstatic and took off.

"Oh, no not again!" cried Prue.

"I'll get her," said Darryl.

"Uh, no. Stay here with Phoebe, uh, Piper, whatever!" said Prue taking off after her possessed sister.

Piper came around quickly. "Whoa! What was that? I feel so strange."

"Are you OK, Phoebe?" said Darryl.

"Piper," she corrected.

"Piper?" Darryl asked perplexed.

"AHHH. Wait a minute. That's not my voice. Those aren't my arms. These aren't my boobs. My Lord. I'm Phoebe! I'm Phoebe! I'm Phoebe! Whooooaaa! This can't be happening! If I'm Phoebe, then where am I or she or they?" asked Phoebe/Piper.

"Prue took off after Piper!" said Darryl. "I don't know where they went!"

"I should. THINK PRUE! THINK PRUE!" said Phoebe/Piper as she called up a premonition. She saw Prue still chasing after "Piper" and getting on the BART train.

"They're heading for the subway station. Let's move it," said Phoebe/Piper. "Not bad for my first premonition." she thought to herself. Phoebe/Piper and Darryl left the track and headed for the station. They were right behind Prue and their objective. All of them squeeze on the same train car. Darryl grabbed her arms and Prue covered her head with her coat.

"There that should do it. She can't channel anything now," said Prue with confidence.

"Hey, man. What 'cha doing to the lady there?" said one of the passengers.

"Police business," said Darryl and others left them along.

Piper/Clara just stood there cursing.

"I would never use such language!" said Phoebe/Piper.

"You just did!" said Prue cutely.

Phoebe/Piper gave Prue a dirty look.

"Open up her cell," said Darryl.

Clara/Phoebe's cell was opened and in walked everyone.

"You caught her!" said an excited Clara/Phoebe. "How could you do this to me?" she said to Phoebe/Piper.

"Phoebe, it's me, Piper!" she said with irony in her voice. "I'd say I'd get your body back for you. Our plan had a little flaw in it. Like we didn't know HOW SHE USED HER POWER!" said Phoebe/Piper looking at Prue.

"Oh, Piper. Do I look that cute when I'm that peeved?" said Clara/Phoebe not trying to laugh.

"No, Phoebes, this is the way I look when I'm peeved! Can we change things back?" asked Phoebe/Piper.

"Clara, you are now going to do it!" said Prue sternly.

"And why should I? I can get a lawyer and walk right out of here. Piper isn't charge with anything. Nothing can be proven in a court of law," said Piper/Clara smiling.

"No, but the we sisters can send you some place that is not nearly as pleasant as a nice dry cool jail cell," replied Prue.

"You witches, yes I know what you are, would only be sentencing your sister to be left like they are now and Phoebe will spend the rest of MY LIFE behind bars. Ha-ha-ha!" laughed Piper/Clara.

"So how did you get that power?" asked Prue.

"I'm half-warlock. It's the only trick I can do. And it has served me will for a long time. You don't really think I'm Clara Bingham, do you? It's been so long, I don't know who I am," laughed Piper/Clara.

"Then it should be easy for us to vanquish him. He's not even a full warlock." said Clara/Phoebe. "All together! Here me spirits.."

"Wait. What are you doing?" asked Piper/Clara.

"We will be administering magical justice. If I spend my life as my sister, I can think of worse fates," said Phoebe/Piper.

"Thanks, middle sister!" said Clara/Phoebe.

"And we will get Phoebe out even before she gets to trial. I know a judge that doesn't mind supernatural justice as long as we keep it quiet. I have had my share of that lately," said Darryl.

"Or we will leave you here stripped of your power," said Prue.

"SO what will it be? Hell or San Quentin? Huh?" asked Clara/Phoebe.

"All right. All right. Unbind me. I'll take care of everything!" said Piper/Clara giving up.

"Wait a minute. Darryl. You and I must leave the cell or we could be worse off." said Prue.

They left and Piper/Phoebe unbound her eyes. "No tricks!" she reminded her.

She lowered her eyes and Piper felt faint.

"Piper. Wake up Piper!" said Clara/Phoebe. "Are you al right?"

"Whoa. What a kick. Look at me, I'm home! Yippee!" yelled Piper as she jumped up and down.

"Clara?" asked Clara/Phoebe.

"Yea, yea, yea! You know that power of yours is really nothing. I kept seeing all these great payoffs and every time I bet on them the odds went down to less than two to one," groaned Clara.

"The consequence of a witch's actions always catches up with them. It probably won't let you win big. It's just trying to keep the playing field even," said Piper. "Now change Phoebe back!"

"Whatever!" said Phoebe/Clara as her eyes glowed again and Phoebe fell to the floor.

"You sure take that transition better than us," said Piper as she knelt down and comforted Phoebe.

"I've been doing it for centuries!" said Clara now looking like her mean old self.

"And that's the last time. From now until the final hour, I thee bind thy magic power!" recited Prue. "There, later we'll strip you of it entirely. I don't want you leaving this jail as some guard or police officer."

"Good precaution, Prue," said Darryl still mystified.

Clara just growled at them.

"Come on, Phoebes, wake up!" said Piper.

"What a weird dream. I looked in the mirror and saw…AHHHHHH…THAT reflection! Piper, Piper!" said Phoebes scared.

"Settle down. Everything was fixed right down to the last soul. You'll be fine," said Piper stroking her sister's hair.

Later that night they all sat around in Phoebe's room enjoying a late night chat.

"Boy, am I glad that that is over, So how did you like being Phoebes?" asked Phoebe to Piper.

"Except for the strange voice in my head, it wasn't long enough to really make a difference," said Piper.

"It was weird hearing someone else's voice when you spoke." said Phoebes.

"I meant the one in my head that kept telling me" GO GET IN PRUE'S CLOSET! GO GET IN PRUE'S CLOSET!" said Piper giggling uncontrollably.

Phoebes just threw a pillow at her as everything was truly back to normal at Halliwell Manor.

THE END


End file.
